


51

by ChooChoobob1212



Category: Emergency! (TV 1972), Zootopia (2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChooChoobob1212/pseuds/ChooChoobob1212
Summary: The life of one of judys siblings in bunnyburrow as a firefighter at station 51 (before the events of zootopia rail)
Relationships: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde





	51

Judy,Nick and there kids had decided to go to bunnyburrow for summer vacation 

Judy  
Ok kids were here wake up

Marian  
Mrehufff wh-what

jackie  
We’re here marian

Nick jr.  
Yay i can't wait to see grandpa and grandma hopps

Judy  
Hey bobby you awake now?

Bobby  
Zzzz

Judy  
Nice try mister now let's all get out

Nick  
Judy let him sleep he's been awake the whole trip down here

Judy  
Yea but the minute we hit the tri burrow county border he starts to fake sleep

Nick  
Eh yea  
hey buddy how about you go to your room and sleep there sound good?

Bobby  
Ok yea….i mean uhhhh zzzzzz

Judy and nick start to laugh

As they all get out they all go in and get settled in

Jackie  
Hey dad i'm gonna go to my room for a while

Nick  
Ok hun bun

Jackie goes to her room and starts to put stuff away 

Jackie  
Ok lets see swimming suit goes here…..pants go in here… and mr.furry you go on my pillow

Jackie notices that she forgot something

Jackie  
Oh woops forgot about my raincoat that goes in the closet

As she puts it on a hanger and hands it up. it slides off and lands on a old dusty box

Jackie  
What's this…….Hu Michel i don't remember mom or dad saying anything about someone in our family named michel well i wonder if they know 

She slides the box out a carrys it out to the family room were nick and judy are sitting talking with gideon

Jackie  
Hey mom...dad who's michel?

Judy and nick look at each other knowing this day would come 

Gideon  
Um i think ill leave you guys be ive got to get back to the bakery anyways

Gideon leaves

Judy slightly uncomfortable

Judy  
Jackie that box is filled with your uncles stuff he was a firefighter for the bunnyburrow fire department he died a few months before you and your brothers and sis were born

Jackie  
Well then what's this book in here?

Judy looks and starts to tear up knowing that was michels diary and knowing the last page in that book was written on that day she wanted to forget.

Nick  
Jackie let's put the box away right now moms upset--

Judy intrupts

Judy  
No i've been putting this off since that day it'sits time i go through this box starting by reading this. Jackie go get your brothers and sis it'sits time we talk about your uncle.

Jackie  
Ok mom 

As jackie rushes off to find her siblings nick speaks up

Nick  
Are you sure you want to do this, carrots?

Judy  
Nick you know how close he was to me its time the kits know how good of an uncle they had.

Jackie comes back this time with her siblings

Jackie  
Ok we're back

Marian  
Mom so this bunny was our uncle?

Judy  
Yes marian he was and he was a very brave uncle. His diary here has his adventures of his time in the fire service that i am going to read to you. Ready now?

All of the kits  
Ready!!!

Judy  
Ok then here we go……


End file.
